Good Advice
by asugaraddict
Summary: Belle and Bae discuss fathers and second chances.


**A/N: Not sure where this idea came from but it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. First time writing long dialogue so please be nice. ;)  
**

Neal steps through the door to Granny's diner, a whoosh of warm, coffee-scented air greeting him. He is twenty minutes early for his breakfast date with Emma and Henry, but was too eager to see them to wait any longer. This would be their first official family outing since they had returned from Neverland.

As he peels off his coat and scarf and hangs them over the coat-rack, he catches movement out of the corner of his eye. Glancing over, he sees the somewhat familiar face of a young woman seated alone in a corner booth. She has not yet seen him, her eyes downcast and long brown hair falling softly across her face. Her shoulders droop slightly as she stares listlessly into her drink. Neal is not quite sure why he decides to approach her. He had seen her only once before, standing on the street alongside his father, gleefully watching him beat a man with his cane. Needless to say, she hadn't exactly made a good first impression. But he also can't resist someone so obviously in need of friend.

Stopping at her table, he tries to recall the name his father had called her.  
"Lacey?"  
She looks up, startled, and it takes her a moment to place him.  
"Bae?"  
"Actually, I go by Neal now."  
She nods. "And I am Belle. Lacey is better left forgotten."  
Deciding it would be rude to agree, he gestures to the empty seat across from her.  
"May I?"  
Belle tilts her head slightly and looks at him curiously as he slides into the booth.  
"I'm sorry to bother you", he starts. "But I couldn't help but notice that you seem upset."  
She blinks sad blue eyes at him.  
"Oh. I'm just sitting here trying to figure out how to forgive the unforgivable."  
He gives her an understanding look.  
"Let me guess. Something my father did?"  
"No, actually. Something my father did. He's the florist in this town. Do you know him?"  
Neal shakes his head.  
"Well, anyway," she continues, "he's a good man. Or rather, he was. I'm his only child, see, and I lost my mother when I was very young. So he doted on me."  
She glances down at her tea, warming her hands on the cup before meeting his eyes again. He gives her an encouraging smile. The one she gives him in return is slightly wobbly.  
"We were so close. I could always count on him to be there, to be my rock no matter what. But... he's changed. It's like he's a different person now. The father I knew is gone."  
"He... he had me kidnapped because he doesn't approve of my choices. Doesn't respect my decisions. He tried to send me over the town line. To erase my memory forever. To erase my whole life. To erase _me_."  
She ends the last sentence on a little sob, and he hands her a napkin. She sighs, dabbing at her eyes  
"So what I need to know is, how can I possibly move past this? How can I forgive such an awful thing?"  
Neal leans back against the seat, studying her.  
"Well... that was obviously a horrible idea, and he was wrong to try to force his will on you. But you said he was a good man once?"  
"The best", she whispers.  
"Then maybe he still is, somewhere deep inside. Maybe he just made a terrible mistake that he's regretted ever since. Would you consider giving him an olive branch?"  
Belle's mouth turns down at the corners and she fiddles with the damp napkin.  
"I don't know if I can. I feel so betrayed..."  
He covers her hand with his.  
"Let him know that he has to earn your forgiveness, that you're willing to give him one more chance but that there needs to be boundaries. You'll have to rebuild your relationship from the ground up, respecting and relating to each other as adults. It might be difficult, but it can be done. Just take it one step at a time."  
"I suppose it's worth a try. I do have only one father, after all."  
"And it's never too late for second chances," he agrees.  
Belle stares him directly in the eye and gives him a pointed look.  
"That's very good advice," she says softly.  
He gapes at her, suddenly understanding.  
"We weren't actually talking about you and your father, were we?"  
She stands and starts to leave, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
"Like you said, it's never too late."  
Then she is gone, and Neal is left to ponder his own advice.


End file.
